


The Humor of Bats

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Gen, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For BioDad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 20: Pranks/Dad Jokes.A new member is Properly welcomed to the family.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, mentioned others - Relationship
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 17
Kudos: 296
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	The Humor of Bats

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't been updating much recently so I hope you guys enjoy this update. Can be considered a stand alone or something attached to an earlier line if you would like. Its mostly just ridiculous fluff.

Batman, was not funny. The dark knight did not make jokes or laugh, he barely smiled and reserved his smirks for rare occasions. He was the feared protector of Gotham and would act as such. Both allies and enemies knew the overwhelming competence and stoic nature of the bat. They saw how he trained and led, how he fought and planned without showing emotion in all but the most dire situations. Batman was a human who stood shoulder to shoulder with gods and aliens, and held his own against metas ten times his own strength. He was unwavering and without fear.

Brucie Wayne was the most entertaining person in any given crowd. He was the life of the party and the talk of the town. As much as Batman was the dark knight of Gotham Brucie Wayne was the shining star. Anything was material for a joke or a reason to laugh, his wide grin made Gotham a brighter place. The philanthropist who refused to let anything bring him down, who was unfaltering in his attempts to use his wealth and influence to save his home. The man who took in children no matter their background, or how unprepared he may seem. Brucie Wayne, joke of the press and generous light to his city.

Bruce was something else altogether. Formed by tragedy and the darkness of Gothams streets he was a true son of Gotham. The true face of Bruce Thomas Wayne was something few saw more than a glimpse of. His family were the only ones who could claim to see his true nature with any regularity. They lived in the shadow of the feared Batman, and the spotlight that surrounded Brucie Wayne. But the truth of the man behind the stoic faces and blinding smiles was something each learned. Over coms, late nights, awkward conversations and stilted bonding Bruce could be seen by those choosing to look. 

Dry wit and biting irony were not unexpected in Wayne Manor. While Batman was not known to show emotion on the streets, with his partners he had a certain tendency towards dark humor. Bruce was a tired soul with the world on his shoulders and the care of many children in his heart. While his eldest was more likely to spew Dad Jokes and puns, he had more subtle moments of horrifying humor. They were moments of ‘blink and you’ll miss it’ where the humor was hidden behind a mysteriously blank face. Occasionally these moments would happen with those outside of his family, in those occasions most dismissed it as a coincidence or the obliviousness of a surprisingly innocent billionaire. 

The truth of Bruce Wayne is a man hidden behind so many masks that sometimes even the man himself doesn't know who he is. He may not be the most emotionally intelligent, or the one who always knows how to make everyone laugh, but he is also not the emotionless specter that is the Knight of Gotham.

No one understands the complexities of Bruce Wayne like his children, both genetic and adopted. Dick Grayson was the fun Wayne, the child who most closely resembled the mask of Brucie Wayne the party child of Gotham. Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne followed the example of Bruce the business genius, the one who hid behind the excuse of brilliant people who told him what to do. Jason Todd was the dark humored street rat with a heart of gold. He worked with Wayne charities to make sure that the children of Gotham were reached by his efforts. Damian Wayne was the stoic son, the biological son raised above others for the gratification of those who cared less for him than for power. The true son of Batman who struggled to find the joy and laughter in the world. Cassandra Cain, the quiet star in the Wayne home. Formed like a diamond under pressure and just as strong. Marinette Dupain Cheng Wayne, the biological daughter with the best qualities of all three of her parents, and a few of their lesser ones. The daughter who smiled in the face of pain and laughed at the dangers of the world.

One test each Wayne faced was introducing a significant other to one or all the faces of Bruce Wayne, depending on the significant others awareness of the Superhero community. 

Dick of course had the first test with Barbara. Though the Commissioner's daughter could win over even the most stoic personality. With Kori it was a little different. The alien princesses unique understanding of social norms meant a rather interesting introduction. Suffice it to say that normal intimidation tactics were less than effective against the bright Tamaranean princess.

When Tim introduced Steph to the family she wasn’t truly in the vigilante business yet. She got to experience the full force of Brucie Wayne. It was humiliating and jarring to fall under the attention of such a powerful persona. 

Roy met Batman first as Arsenal, but Dad Bruce was an entirely different person to experience when he started dating Jason. Despite their odd relationship Bruce was very protective of his second son, and he let Roy know it with a mix of hidden violence under dark humor.

Considering Bruce had worked with Clark to practically push Jon and Damian together it wasn't surprising that he tended to be a little less confrontational with the half Kryptonian. It also helped that Jon treated Damians surly nature with graceful acceptance and calm.

Marinette had up to that point been the only one to not bring home a significant other. After her own excursion into superheroism that record was broken. With almost a year in spandex under her belt Marinette brought home a fully fledged partner, soulmate and boyfriend. Jason joked that it was her own personal attempt to have her own weird and overcomplicated backstory. Adrien Agreste had a sunny personality that rivaled Jon’s, and a skin tight cat suit that rivaled Selina’s. Not to mention the model had more puns in his repertoire than Dick, and he wasn't shy about using them.

The boy was nervous around them, not as socialites, he was used to that, but as a family. He cracked jokes with obvious nervous energy but was clearly head over heels for Marinette. 

Bruce seemed to address the boy with amusement and caution, most likely due to the boys history with his father. Instead of sticking with the awkward cold attitude he defaulted to while uncomfortable Bruce made an effort to be more approachable. He wasn’t good at it, but the effort was quite obviously appreciated.

With the boys proclivity to puns Dick had even made an effort to interact with the teen in a battle of wits. Others tended to avoid them after witnessing several of these events.

The entire family still made an effort to bring their sisters soulmate into the fold. Unfortunately for Adrien, and Alfred, this involved pranks. 

Bats were strategists, each capable of constructing and executing complex plans. This was applicable both professionally, and personally.

It started when someone swapped around the costume displays and Catwoman’s suit ended up replaced with a replica of Chat Noirs new ‘Bat Approved’ getup. In exchange her catsuit was in Chat Noirs display. To hide a bit of the intention several other costumes had been switched. Including the replacement of Nightwings suit with his old Boy Wonder outfit, and the insult of putting the DiscoWing suit in Ladybirds new display. There was screaming, Marinette had destroyed all but one of those atrocities. 

The next prank Marinette and Selina dragged Adrien along on. Rather they used him as their alibi while they painted the Nightcycle with an almost iridescent pink paint. Seeing that they had extra paint Marinette gave Jason's Helmet a makeover. It was horrifying as it was. Selina subtly painted the rims and trim of the Batmobile in what was left. Adrien simply had to innocently widen his eyes. After all, Marinette and Selina had been showing him the Aristocats and other assorted Disney movies for his pop culture education. He deserved an award for his and Plaggs rendition of ‘Everybody wants to be a cat.’

Of course Jason retaliated against the minor insult with a well positioned sneak attack on Marinette and Adrien while coming back from a date. Marinette was practically on fire standing in the doorway with her outfit covered in custom paintball residue. Jason fled before he could see a smug Adrien show off his new trick to his girlfriend. With the gentle brush of a fingertip the paint fell away like dust. Plagg had been teaching him well.

Adrien was the one with the idea to cover the floor of the cave with the odd dust. It wasn’t dirty or an allergen, but it did make for a surprising lack of friction when one hit the end of the stairs at a dead sprint. Marinette couldn't be more proud.

Unfortunately the Bat himself chose to get involved. A few nights later Chat Noirs new bo staff started making a soft Meow every time it hit a target. Loud enough to only hear barely but plenty to drive Marinette and the Cat’s insane looking for the possible lost animals.

All of the pranking was effective in making Adrien more comfortable with the Wayne family, but he couldn't have expected Damians own take on the concept. The other boy approached Adrien one day with a box.

“What is it?” Adrien asked with no small amount of suspicion. He had learned that the Waynes were fans of jump scares and rigged traps.

“A somewhat irritating yet still applicable gift that you will appreciate for both it's irony and sentimental nature.” Damian explained. “I am not the best at nonviolent pranks or humor, but Jon has been explaining irony to me.” He continued holding out the box. 

Adrien opened up the box to find a furry lump. The lump peaked it's head out and the cat growled lowly. Adrien purred. The cat looked quizzically at him and chirped. Adrien took note of the odd markings and coloring on the cat.

“She is a female Bengal adolescent named Sailor. Her previous owner couldn't handle her unique personality and handed her off to a shelter. It was my analysis that a better suited owner would be difficult to come by.” Damian described. 

“For me?” Adrien asked.

“If I remember correctly you enjoy that show Sailormoon, and the feline is quite energetic and demanding of attention.” Damian handed the box to Adrien. “I believe that she will be an irritating but fulfilling responsibility.” Damian pointed at him and deadpanned. “You have been pranked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my favorite prompt but I think it turned out okay. Let me know in the comments.


End file.
